TENCH HUT!
by happy fxxking birthday sweeti
Summary: Super AU Kurt and Sebastian have enlisted in the United States Airforce. This is the story f how they overcame all of what came their way, be it angry training instructors or even fellow flight members. For all of you who might have remember me mentioning in my other story, I am in the air force, and I decided to share that with you. If you have questions just shoot me a message.
1. Chapter 1

"GET OFF THE BUS! MOVE, TRAINEE, FASTER!" a technical sergeant shouted over the rain and hail as the boys evacuated the bus, carrying their carry-ons form the plane and dashing up the stairs. In said stair well was and MTI on every platform.

"Don't stop until you reach the top dorm. MOVE!" The staff sergeant on the first floor yelled.

The boys hustled and ran into the dorm that was split into two bays of beds.

"Hurry up and get to a bed!" the technical sergeant yelled that was standing in the hallway at the end of both bays that connected them and led to the exit.

"Go to bed, trainees," The technical sergeant yelled when they all were standing at a bed. He hit the lights and slammed the door on the way out.

Sebastian lied in the bottom bunk of the second bunk bed on the right side of B-bay. He was cold from getting rained on, tired because it was four in the morning, his head hurt because he was hit on the head by incoming hail, and he was ready.

He heard and read everything there was to need to know about Air Force basic training. He's been training for these next two months for the past two years.

He looked at the papers they gave to him at processing. He was in Squadron 326 in flight 399. It felt so natural to him. He felt at home. This felt right to him.

He fell asleep with ease, knowing he was going to need all the sleep he could get for the next nine weeks.

He read stories where some MTIs let their trainees sleep in the first night, and there were other stories saying that at 0445, when reveille plays over the loud speaker, the MTI makes his or her trainees wake up and get to work.

Only one way to find out. Sebastian closed his eyes and easily fell asleep.

X_x

Sebastian blinked awake and checked his watch. It was ten in the morning. I guess his MTI wanted them fresh faced so they could watch them get torn down.

Sebastian got up, noticing he was the first one awake. He went to the bathroom and pulled back his Band-Aid that was covering the hit from the hail storm last night. It was still bad. Some blood was still trying to come out, and it was shining and scarring.

He replaced the bandage and exited the bathroom, exploring his new home. He noticed there was a day room. He walked in and noticed there was another guy in there.

He looked to be Sebastian's age. He had very pale skin, light brown hair, eyes that was blue one second, then green, then grey. He was wearing a simple black shirt and a pair of jeans with white running shoes. He was around 5' 11". His features were almost elf like.

"Hey," Sebastian said.

The boy gasped and turned to Sebastian. He sighed in relief when he noticed it was just another trainee like him.

"Hi," the guys said standing.

Sebastian was about to say something, but was cut off when he heard a crackle noise that you'd hear from an intercom.

"Hey, trainees in the day room, report to the box next to the door, now, and push the button," a voice of an MTI demanded.

Both Sebastian and the boy dashed to the box. Sebastian pushed the button on the box.

"Sir, Trainee Smythe, reports as ordered," Sebastian said fluently.

"You two the first ones awake?" The MTI asked.

"Yes, sir," Sebastian said.

"Congrats, you two are my chow runners. There is 2 papers on the desk in the room you were just in. Both of you take a copy. You two have one hour to memorize that script. I'll be up there in forty-five minutes," The MTI commanded.

"Yes, sir," Sebastian said.

The box turned off and sighed.

"What's a chow runner?" the boy behind Sebastian asked.

"You didn't do your research before coming in did you?" Sebastian chuckled as they went back to where they were.

"As much as I could. I know the rank structure and what not, but not the names of the duties," the boy said.

Sebastian noticed how soft his voice was. It was almost like a kitten mewling.

"Well, read up. We'll rehearse with each other, okay?" Sebastian said, "Trainee Smythe, by the way,"

"Kurt, but I guess here I'm Trainee Hummel," Kurt said shaking his hand.

The hour rolled on, and they read over the script and rehearsed with each other.

As that went on, the other boys slowly went started to fill in the day room.

"What are you two saying?" one of the Trainees said. He had a Mohawk.

"We're chow runners. You'll see," Sebastian said.

"When an MTI enters the room, you say male instructor approaching and all of you spit out a reporting statement," the MTI, who was a staff sergeant, informed firmly was he walked in the room. Everyone moved out of his way.

"Sit," he commanded, and everyone sat.

"Nope, stand back up. Too slow," The MTI said.

Everyone shot up.

"Sit," The MTI commanded. Everyone dropped.

"Nope, everyone is supposed to hit the floor at the same time. Up," The MTI commanded.

Everyone shot up.

"Sit," he commanded.

Everyone sat at the same time.

"Good. You," the MTI said pointing to a tall Asian guy, "Name."

"Sir, Trainee Chang reports as ordered," the guy spat out quickly.

"Your job for now is going to be the guy who sits near the door and says 'Male instructor approaching' when I'm coming," the MTI said.

"Yes, sir," the Asian said getting up and sitting next to the threshold.

"Where are my chow runners?" The MTI said looking at the crowd of sixty guys.

Kurt and Sebastian said their reporting statements at the same time, but Sebastian shot up and stood at attention flawlessly. Kurt stumbled a bit but made a tight recovery.

"Wait a second," the MTI muttered as he got up and circled around Sebastian, not finding one flaw in his posture for the stationary drill he just executed.

"Did you play a sport in high school?" The MTI asked.

"Sir, Trainee Smythe, reports as ordered. I played lacrosse for the four years I was in high school," Sebastian said.

"How long ago was high school for you?" The MTI asked.

"I graduated last month, sir," Sebastian said.

"You're not my chow runner. You're my new guidon barer," The MTI said, "Sit."

"Proceeding, sir," Sebastian said. The MTI nodded as he took his seat behind the desk again. He started playing with a squish toy before throwing it at the crowd nonchalantly. Another Asian kid caught it.

"Oh crap," he muttered under his breath as he took in his MTI's toothy grin.

"You're my new chow runner," the MTI smirked, "Trainee Smith, give him your paper."

"Proceeding, sir," Sebastian said handing the tanner Asian the paper he's been studying for an hour.

"You have until dinner chow to memorize that. Other chow runner," The MTI said.

"Sir, Trainee Hummel, reports as ordered," Kurt said, praying that he didn't trip over his words.

"You're going to be addressing the snake pit this chow. Your wingman will get dinner chow. Now… CHOW RUNNER GO!" The MTI called.

Kurt shot up and practically jumped over the other boys and dashed out of the door, but stopped when he noticed no one was following.

"What're you waiting for chow runner?! I said Chow. Runner. GO! Lesson one FLT 399: Never go anywhere without a wingman," the MTI shouted as the other chow runner dashed out of the dorm with Kurt.

Kurt and the other chow runner ran outside and was stopped by a technical sergeant.

"Follow me," he said walking into the dining facility. Kurt and the other chow runner stayed close behind as the technical sergeant explained how to approach the snake pit.

Kurt saw an MTI sitting, and waiting.

They were along the silver liner in line.

Kurt looked left and right before stepping forward and doing a left face. He took two steps forward and centered himself on the podium that was attached to the snake pit.

He waited there, standing at attention. The MTI looked up and looked him up and down. Before going back to texting.

Kurt waited for five minutes before the technical sergeant cut it.

"Ssgt Allen, address him," the Technical sergeant said, sounding pissed that that staff sergeant behind the desk didn't address him.

"What?" she snapped.

"Ma'am, Trainee Hummel reports as ordered. FLT 399 dormitory B8 is prepared to enter the dining facility from the east side," Kurt said easily.

"He new?" Ssgt Allen said to the Technical Sergeant. He nodded.

"Hmph. Bring them in," she said moving some tiles on the podium.

"Bring them in. Yes, ma'am. Thank you, ma'am," Kurt said doing a right face and exiting.

"That went so much better than I thought," the Technical sergeant said leading Kurt and his wingman outside where they saw their flight being yelled at on how to fall into a proper flight formation.

"Guide!" the staff sergeant from the dayroom yelled.

"Sir, Trainee Smy…" Sebastian shouted from the back of the flight.

"You're up here," the staff sergeant commanded. Sebastian quick stepped to the front of the formation in front of the fourth person to the right.

"You four that are in front of my formation, you trainees are my element leaders," the staff sergeant labeled.

"Yes, staff sergeant!" they sounded off together.

"Call it chow runner," the staff sergeant said, "FLT 399 you better sound off."

"Flight 399 prepare to enter the dining facility from the east side!" Kurt shouted, liking how the MTI gave a nod of approval.

"Proceeding, sir," some of the flight shouted, most of them sounding confused.

"Oh cute… That was REAL CUTE FLT 399! You wanna sound like men sometime today?! If not, we don't want you in this Air Force!" the staff sergeant snapped, "Say it again chow runner!"

"FLT 399, prepare to enter the dining facility from the east side!" Kurt shouted again.

"PROCEEDING, SIR!" the rest of the flight yelled. Kurt noted that Sebastian was the loudest.

"All key personnel fall out, fall in, followed by the fourth element!" Kurt commanded, feeling more confident.

"Right HACE!" the technical sergeant commanded Kurt and his wingman. They executed it, Kurt without flaw, and his wingman stumbled.

"You wanna wake up sometime today, other chow runner?" the staff sergeant yelled.

"Proceeding, sir!" he answered. They went back in the building and marched to the table with the MTI at it, more famously known as the snake pit. The female staff sergeant was gone, but there were now three officer ranking MTIs at the table.

"There is no special protocol for reporting to officers during chow runs. Give them a verbal greeting before saying the flight is in," the technical sergeant instructed.

"Yes, sir," Kurt said, determined not to screw up.

The officers carried on their conversation until they noticed Kurt not to long after he posted.

"Oh, cool the new flight came in. What can I do ya for?" the youngest looking one said. He looked to be no older than his late twenties, early thirties at oldest.

"Sir, Trainee Hummel, reports as ordered, Good afternoon, first lieutenant Brown. Sir, Trainee Hummel, reports as ordered, Good afternoon, first lieutenant Velazquez. Sir, Trainee Hummel, reports as ordered, Good afternoon, second lieutenant Jordan. Sir, Trainee Hummel, reports as ordered, the first Trainee of FLT 399 dormitory B8 has entered the dining facility from the east side," Kurt said without skipping a beat.

1LT Brown clapped and nodded.

"He's gonna make it," he said to the technical sergeant as he pointed at Kurt.

"Yeah, he hasn't messed up so far. Let's see how far that streak goes," the technical sergeant said.

"Okay, Trainee Hummel, seat them, feed them, and then leave," 1LT Brown said.

"Seat them, feed them, and then leave. Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," Kurt said as he posted did a right face to post.

As he was marching over to relieve the current chow runner, he took note of his posture and look. She wasn't wearing a web belt, feet twelve inches apart, one hand behind her back as if she's at parade rest, and the other was pointing to the tables she was posted near, and her back was straight.

Kurt removed his web belt and did the proper facing movements to post behind her.

"Detail, prepare to be dismissed," Kurt said.

She went to full parade rest.

"Detail, tench HUT!" Kurt commanded. He could see the MTIs at the snake pit making a whipping gesture and nodding in agreement.

"Detail dismissed," Kurt said.

"Detail dismissed. Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," the female trainee said as she collected her web belt and went to go get her food. Kurt posted and did his job without having to be corrected.

X_x

"DAYROOM!" the flight heard one evening while they were putting their laundry marks on their boxers.

They all stopped what they were doing and immediately raced to the dayroom, learning with in the past two days to go in chest to chest to fit more people in quicker, less they were put on their face.

"Male instructor approaching," Trainee Chang said.

"Sir, FLT 399, reports as ordered!" They gave as one flight, as opposed to shouting their own individual reporting statements at once.

The MTI looked generally impressed.

"Already forming unity, I see. Sit," he said.

"Proceeding, sir!" the flight said as they all scrambled to the floor in one mass.

"Okay, I know this week has been hectic, and you've heard me do nothing but yell, but this is called airman's time. This is the only time we're not in training mode. This is our time. An hour per day, and you guys get to ask almost any questions when I say so. Deal?" the staff sergeant said in a civilized tone.

"Deal," the flight chanted.

"Good, so can anyone tell me my name?" the staff sergeant said looking at his trainees that were sitting on the floor while he was in a desk chair behind the desk in the room.

Everyone was about to answer, but then they noticed he hadn't had his ABU top on.

"Okay, this is normal. I am SSgt Miguel, and I'll be your MTI all throughout basic. Your other MTI, SSgt Gimahara, is actually on leave, so it's just you, me and the other random MTIs that will be helping me out until she returns next week. Okay, I have a question: who came up with the mass reporting statement?" SSgt Miguel asked.

"Sir, Trainee Duval, reports as ordered, Trainee Smythe did," Duval answered.

"Smith, aren't you my guide?" SSgt Miguel asked as he scanned the crowd of tightly packed trainees.

"Sir, Trainee Smythe, reports as ordered. Yes, sir, I am," Sebastian said.

"How's that hit healing up?" SSgt Miguel asked.

Sebastian pulled back the bandage and showed his wound. He took it that it wasn't looking so hot when he showed SSgt Miguel.

"Just, uh, cover that up, we'll send you to Reid when we pick up our ABUs tomorrow," SSgt Miguel said.

"Yes, sir," Sebastian said covering it back up with the bandage.

"And I'm not saying your name correctly, am I?"

"It's pronounced S-MY-the, sir, but I commonly get called Smith," Sebastian said with a shrug, "Even after I introduce myself. It never fails."

"Noted. Okay, who here came in here as open general?" SSgt Miguel asked.

Half of the flight raised their hands.

"Damn, how many of you knows what that means?" SSgt Miguel asked.

Only Kurt and Sebastian still had their hands raised.

"Okay, chow runner, what's that mean for you guys?" SSgt Miguel asked.

"Sir, Trainee Hummel, reports as ordered. It means we don't have a definite career assignment. It means that judging on what we're qualified for, we're going to basically be put in a lottery of careers based on our wish lists, and we're going to be assigned a job from there," Kurt answered.

"Good job. That's basically it, so tell me, chow runner which job are you hoping for?" SSgt Miguel asked.

"Med group, sir," Kurt said.

"Seems legit. What about you, Smythe?" SSgt Miguel asked.

Sebastian kept his inner happiness that his MTI learned his name.

"Sir, Trainee Smythe, reports as ordered. I want Security Forces and to be in the K9 unit by the time I'm a Senior Airman," Sebastian answered.

"You're now my favorite person in this room. That's what I do," SSgt Miguel said with a proud smirk.

Sebastian's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas day.

"Who's my first element leader?" SSgt Miguel asked.

"Sir, Trainee Clarington, reports as ordered," a big guy with blonde hair said from the back.

"What're you going to be?" SSgt Miguel asked.

"Fire fighter, sir," Clarington answered.

"Second element leader," SSgt Miguel asked.

"Sir, Trainee Anderson, reports as ordered. Crew chief, sir," Anderson said.

"Third element leader."

"Sir, Trainee Hudson, reports as ordered, Security Forces," Hudson said.

"Fourth element leader."

"Sir, Trainee Crawford, reports as ordered. Ammo," Crawford said.

"WHOA! Are you freakin' British?" SSgt Miguel asked.

"Yes, sir. I'm from Liverpool, England," Crawford said.

"Holy crap! This is awesome. Can you say 'pip pip cheerio'?" SSgt Miguel asked.

"Pip pip, cheerio," Crawford said. Everyone in the flight was trying to keep a straight face, and not laugh so they wouldn't upset the MTI in the room.

"Hey, this is airman's time. You can laugh. This is the time to let everything out," SSgt Miguel said.

With that being said, everyone, even Crawford, started laughing.

"Sweet… I got a British guy… take that TSgt Mason," SSgt Miguel said with a triumphant smirk.

"Sir, Trainee Hummel, reports as ordered. Who's TSgt Mason?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, yeah. So you guys know that you have a brother flight, correct?" SSgt Miguel asked.

"Yes, sir," the flight answered.

"Well, you guys are going to get to know them pretty damn well because when we say brother flight, it's like you guys are brothers now. For those of you that make it out of basic, they will be your brothers. One team, one fight. They, however comma, have separate MTIs. They have TSgt Mason and SSgt Wilson. They are also in charge of you should me or SSgt Gimahara have something and we both can't show to work. Got it?" SSgt Miguel said.

Kurt raised his hand.

"Yes?" SSgt Miguel asked.

"Sir, Trainee Hummel, reports as ordered. Did you just say however then the word comma?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. You're going to hear it for the next two months. Better get used to it now and… did anyone ever tell you that you look like an elf?" SSgt Miguel asked.

Everyone in the flight turned to Kurt and examined his face, nodding and making sounds of approval.

"Yes, sir," Kurt said, "Sadly I have."

"Hey, I think it's cool since my favorite holiday is Christmas, the only time of year where I can get some ham with pineapple and now one looks at me weird and Legolas was pretty badass in Lord of the Rings, and Dobby was my favorite character from Harry Potter," SSgt Miguel said with a smile.

"I completely agree, but my favorite harry potter character was Peeves," Kurt nodded.

"You're a potterhead?" SSgt Miguel said with a childish twinkle of happiness in his eyes

"From book one, sir," Kurt nodded.

"Nice," SSgt Miguel smiled and nodded.

Airman's time went on until the next appointment they had to go to. It was a drug test in the middle of the night, but Sebastian didn't care, because tomorrow, they'll be graced with their ABUs. He couldn't wait.

X_x

"This is awesome," Sebastian said as he was issued his PT gear and ABU cap.

"What squadron are you from?" the detail airman looking for his pant size asked.

"326," Sebastian said. The people who worked in clothing issue made it clear that they don't want reporting statements.

"Oh, you're gonna just love going over that steep ass bridge after you're done here," the airman snickered.

"I think I can handle it," Sebastian said accepting the pants from the airman.

"Good to hear. You're a Guidon Bearer, aren't you?" the airman asked as he eyed Sebastian.

"Sure am," Sebastian said.

"Figures. Good luck with the rest of basic," the airman said patting Sebastian on the shoulder.

"Thanks," Sebastian said.

-two hours later-

"Let's go! We don't have all day!" SSgt Miguel shouted as his flight struggled to get into formation properly with their now stuffed duffle bags crushing their spines, disk by disk. Only few had an okay posture. Sebastian was standing at attention, praying that his flight would hurry up.

"Either you're going to stop being fat and lazy, and move, or we're going to drop, and I'm gonna make you double time on the way back!" SSgt Miguel said.

Kurt was desperately trying to stay up, and was succeeding. He was helping the others with their strap so they could hold their duffle bags easier on their backs.

"Thank you, Trainee Hummel, for being a good wingman. You can teach this flight a thing or two about that because it seems common sense and courtesy is in LIMITED SUPPLY AROUND HERE!" SSgt Miguel barked.

Kurt finished the last one as they started helping each other. He also noticed that SSgt Miguel was holding his duffle bag on his back too, but he wondered what his was filled with.

The march back was brutal, especially going uphill then trying not to tip over going back down the steep incline, but halfway through, SSgt Miguel started calling cadences.

"Whatever comes out of my mouth, better come out of your ten times louder, FLT 399," SSgt Miguel said.

"Yes, sir," the flight tried to say without strain.

"Here we go again…" SSgt Miguel shouted.

"HERE WE GO AGAIN!" FLT 399 rumbled loudly, catching the eye of bypassing flights, their brother flight, and trainees on bas liberty with their families.

"Same old crap again…"

"SAME OLD CRAP AGAIN!"

"Marching down the avenue…"

"MARCHING DOWN THE AVENUE!'

"Eight more weeks and we'll be through…"

"EIGHT MORE WEEKS AND WE'LL BE THROUGH!"

"And I won't have to look at you…"

"AND I WON'T HAVE TO LOOK AT YOU!"

"Ugly brother flight smellin' like poo!"

"UGLY BROTHER FLIGHT SMELLING LIKE POO!"

"You won't have to look at me…"

"YOU WON'T HAVE TO LOOK AT ME!"

"Wishing you could look like sexy me…"

"WISHING YOU COULD LOOK LIKE SEXY ME!"

They felt proud to have been that loud and make it back to the squadron without error.

"You were wrong for that, Ssgt Miguel," Tsgt Mason, one of the brother flights MTIs laughed.

"My flight is better looking. Look at my guidon, he must've got all the girls in high school, eh?" SSgt Miguel said.

"Sir, Trainee Smythe, reports as ordered. Something like that, but pretty much," Sebastian answered with a straight face.

"Plus, he's like 18 and yours is like 30," SSgt Miguel said, "So I win."

"We'll see," TSgt Mason said with a devious smirk. SSgt Miguel knew what he was talking about when he heard their watches beep.

"CHOW RUNNER GO!" they both yelled.

Kurt immediately dropped his duffle and snatched Montgomery's off as they raced to the door and won, not wanting to be on their face.

"Stop right there Ellwood and Turner. On your face," TSgt Mason told his chow runners.

"Proceeding, sir," they said dropping together.

"I win," SSgt Miguel smirked as he stuck his tongue out at TSgt Mason.

"Yeah, whatever. We still have eight more weeks right FLT 398?!" TSgt Mason shouted.

"Yes, sir!" they answered.

"FLT 399, they maybe your brother flight, but let's show them who the big brother is, eh? HOOYAH BULLDOGS!" SSgt Miguel shouted.

"BULLDOGS WOOF WOOF!" FLT 399 shouted then barked.

"Did you feel that earthquake, 'cause I sure did," SSgt Miguel smirked.

X_x

Today was the day. The day that SSgt Gimahara was supposed to come in. Everyone was hard at work, doing details to make to place spotless.

"Female entering the dorm," the entry controller yelled.

"FEMALE ENTERING THE DORM!" the flight yelled.

There stood a short Asian lady who had what looked like a permanent scowl on her face. Her dark hair, which the flight was convinced was as dark as her soul, was pulled back into a perfect tight sock bun. Her eyes dark and judging every last nonexistent hair one every one of her new trainees shaved heads, her physique was clearly at the pinnacle of her age, which seemed to be very young.

Everyone ceased all conversation to hear the first words she had to say about the flight.

"Holy crap, SSgt Miguel, their all fat! Every last one of them!" She yelled.

This was going to be a hell of a next two months.

**(a:n)**

**hey everyone, its me, and this is a story that I had stored since basic training. if there is any lingo that I didn't explain in the story, merely inbox me and I can elaborate. we use a lot of acronyms here so:**

**MTI= military training instructor**

**BMT= basic military training**

**TSgt= technical sergeant(E-6)**

**SSgt= staff sergeant(E-5)**

**MSgt= master sergeant(E-7)**

**IS= instructor supervisor**

**so till then comment to tell me what you guys think.**

**love ya lots,**

**this gal **


	2. Chapter 2

Soon enough, FLT 398 and 399 were up for their initial physical training appraisal.

Kurt and Sebastian were partners in this. Their duties to each other was to count how many sit up and pushups they can do in the time allotted: one minute.

"Position of exercise ready," the MTI on the bullhorn called.

The boys raised. Kurt was the first to do his out of the pair.

"You can do this," Sebastian said.

"Thanks, Smythe," Kurt said.

"PUSH!" The MTI commenced.

Sebastian counted as Kurt took off, amazed. Kurt looked so delicate and soft, he didn't expect for him to be this fit, but with a body like Kurt's he supposed he had to work hard for it.

"Push it out. It doesn't hurt, it's just a trick. You're doing great," Sebastian coached.

"TIME!" the MTI called.

"How many?" Kurt asked, a little out of breath.

"55. Bet I can beat it," Sebastian smirked.

"You can try," Kurt challenged with a raised eyebrow.

"SWITCH!" the MTI called.

Sebastian got in the front leaning rest position, ready to impress Kurt.

"Position of exercise ready," the MTI called.

The boys raised.

"PUSH!"

Kurt counted as he watched Sebastian effortlessly push himself up and down like it was nothing.

"Breathe, you'll go faster," Kurt said.

Sebastian took his advice and kept pushing.

"TIME!" the MTI called.

"How many?" Sebastian asked.

"58," Kurt said.

"Sebastian smirked while Kurt playfully rolled his eyes and went to tell their MTI the scores as he came by.

"Good job you two. Keep it up," SSgt Miguel said as he passed.

Kurt and Sebastian looked at each other, smiles determined with a head nod.

Kurt got into the sit-up down position and put his hands across his chest like a mummy.

"Position of exercise ready!" the MTI called.

"Readup!" the flights called back.

"BEGIN!"

Kurt took off, as if gravity didn't exist, at the speed of light. Sebastian almost lost count with him.

"TIME!" the MTI called.

"How'd I do?" Kurt asked out of breath.

"76," Sebastian said.

"Good luck," Kurt winked.

"Puh-lease," Sebastian said ling down.

Sebastian got down, ready to knock out the challenge.

"Position of exercise ready!" the MTI called.

"Readup!"

"BEGIN!"

Sebastian went through them effortlessly, but slowed down bit by bit.

"Breath, Smythe. Breathe through it. Push," Kurt coached.

"TIME!" the MTI called.

"How bad?" Sebastian asked.

"69," Kurt answered.

Sebastian chuckled out of breath.

"Worth it," Sebastian said.

They gave their scores to the MTI. They were slightly confused at the look SSgt Miguel gave them before leaving. It looked like he was thinking of something.

"You have sixty seconds to hydrate and do whatever little stretch you have to do before the run starting now," TSgt Mason yelled.

Kurt took a small swig form his canteen before stretching a little on the track.

"Ready to eat my dust, Hummel?" Sebastian asked.

"Tch. Open wide, Smythe because you're going to get a mouthful," Kurt smirked.

The rules of the run were explained to the trainees as they prepared for the run.

"Ready… GO!" the MTI said before the boys took off.

Kurt could honestly run for days. He just hums a tune to himself, and goes on, but today, his head was in the game. He wasn't merely trying to get a good score on his first try. He was trying to out run the boy next to him.

"FOUR SIR," Kurt and Sebastian yelled as they passed the clock that was on six minutes, forty-two seconds.

"Getting tired, Hummel?" Sebastian asked.

"Not a chance," Kurt smirked.

They sprinted the last two laps with an end game of ten minutes, two seconds for their mile and a half run, also being the first two to finish.

"Good job. Back to your gear. Hydrate," SSgt Miguel said.

"Proceeding, sir," they said.

Something on the track caught Kurt's eye. He noticed some of the boys finishing, going to puke in the ditch on the side of the track, but there were some that were struggling.

"Smythe, come with me," Kurt said.

Without further question, Sebastian followed Kurt to SSgt Gimahara.

"Ma'am, Trainee Hummel reports as ordered. There are some of our fellow brothers on the track struggling, permission to run with them for motivational purposes," Kurt said, showing no fear to the small Japanese lady.

"You and Smythe have our permission. SSgt Miguel and I will be speaking to the both of you after everyone's dressed," SSgt Gimahara said.

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you, ma'am. Proceeding, ma'am," Kurt said, "Let's go, Smythe."

Kurt and Sebastian ran back on the track to run with the slower trainees that were struggling. They called cadences to help them not think about running and just doing it.

"Those your trainees, team chief?" Master Sergeant Bates asked watching Kurt and Sebastian coach the other trainees.

"Yes, sir," SSgt Gimahara said with a triumphant smile, "That's my chow runner and guidon bearer."

"You always did get the good ones," MSgt Bates commented.

X_x

After the boys showered, they were called to the dayroom. They backed in there like little sardines.

"Female instructor approaching," Chang said.

"Ma'am, FLT 399, reports as ordered," the flight called.

"Sit," she commanded.

"Proceeding, ma'am," they said sitting together.

"Okay, pt appraisals were this morning, and I got your scores back. Actually if you look on the board behind me, you can see your scores. We only had five A classes in here: Trainee Hummel, Trainee Smith, Trainee Duval, Trainee Sterling, and Trainee Evans. The rest of you suck. By the time this is all over, not one of you will be lower than an A, do you understand me?" SSgt Gimahara glared.

"Yes, ma'am," they roared.

"Good. In addition to that, Trainee Hummel and Trainee Smith are now our PT monitors. They will help me in whipping you dough boys into shape," SSgt Gimahara said, "Their runtime was only ten minutes, if any of you were wondering."

Everyone looked at the two of them. Sebastian sat there cool as a cucumber while Kurt blushed like a tomato.

"Can I trust you two with that?" SSgt Gimahara asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Sebastian and Kurt answered in a determined matter.

"These two also went back on the track to aide some of you and your brother flight. I want you who were aided to thank these two sometime today," SSgt Gimahara said.

"Ma'am, Trainee Smythe reports as ordered. Does that make us pace runners at PT?" Sebastian asked.

"No, but how do you say your name?" SSgt Gimahara asked.

"S-MY-the, ma'am," Sebastian said.

"Okay, gotcha," she said.

"Every time," Sebastian said under his breath.

"Well do you blame them? Have you seen your name? Misleading. In fact, I'm just gonna call you guide," SSgt Gimahara said.

"That sounds a lot better, ma'am," Sebastian said.

X_x

It was ten minutes until taps was going to play. Kurt stood in the middle of one bay and Sebastian in the other.

"WALL LOCKER!" they called.

The flight scattered to the space between each bed to stand in front of their wall lockers.

"Five minute burn out. Starting with side straddle hops. GO!" Kurt and Sebastian announced together, rehearsing a script during details.

Everyone started doing their jumping jacks while Kurt and Sebastian watch, performing the exercises as well.

"Squat thrusts, go!" they called.

Everyone went to do squat thrusts.

"Remember pain is nothing. That's just you growing. Embrace the hell out of it. Push!" Sebastian called.

Everyone started doing pushups.

"Breathe to keep a steady pace if you don't like the pain, but control your breathing. It will all pay off, believe me. Flutter kicks go!" Kurt called.

They all started kicking.

"And remember, we're all in this together," Kurt announced.

"We all want to see each other and ourselves get out of here a better person," Sebastian called.

"Crunches Go!" they yelled together.

Everyone started doing crunches until Sebastian and Kurt called time.

"Hydrate," they called.

Everyone went to their web belts and took a swig of their water.

"Good job. We'll do this once a night, and on our free time, Hummel and I will teach you different techniques and exercises to do on your free time that will get us the best PT scores out there. HOOAH?" Sebastian motivates.

"HOOAH!" Everyone chanted.

"Awesome, and if there are any questions you guys have, come ask me or Smythe," Kurt said.

When he finished, taps started to play. The dorm chief called the dormitory to attention as the bugle played the song over the intercom, making them remember the airmen and militants that had come before them, alive, or fallen.

"Thank you, sir. Thank you, ma'am," the dorm said before the entry controllers turned the lights out and turned their lights on.

The trainees went to bed, but row by row were waken up, taken to the bathroom by the entry controllers and was briefed on what to do on entry control.

Kurt and Sebastian's element was the first one down.

"So, any questions about anything having to do with EC or basic?" the first entry controller asked ad the second one was checking his weapon.

"How was warrior week?" one trainee asked.

"We haven't been yet, but we do know that the goal there is to get beast excellence. That's like honour grad flights of BEAST week," the second EC said after he put his weapon back together.

"What foods do you recommend eating for high performance?" Duvall asked.

"Everything on the line at chow is pretty much it, but I wouldn't eat the burgers, and the grilled cheese isn't as good as everyone says it is, but I still like the food here," the first EC said while the second one nodded in agreement.

"Oh and whatever you eat, for the love of Christ, eat a banana," the second EC stressed.

"Why?" Sterling asked.

"It reduces cramps," Kurt and Sebastian said at the same time.

"Exactly," EC one said. He looked at Sebastian, "You're the guide, aren't you?"

"What gave it away?" Sebastian smirked.

"You have the arms for it," the EC shrugged.

"Thanks," Sebastian said.

"He's our guide," the other EC said pointing to the second one.

"Yeah, I saw you at practice," Sebastian said.

"Tis me," the EC smiled.

"Well, let's get you guys back to bed. Go on," the EC said.

The trainees went back to bed, heads filled with knowledge and plotting techniques on surviving the rest of basic.

"Hey, Hummel," Sebastian said.

Kurt gasped and turned around, not realizing he sleeps next to Sebastian. This entire week was full of hell, he hadn't noticed his neighbors.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked.

"Where are you from?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt was thrown off by the random question.

"Ohio. You?" Kurt asked.

"France," Sebastian asked.

"You're shitting me, right?" Kurt said sitting up.

"Nope," Sebastian smirked.

'Of course he's European, look how hot he is,' Kurt's thoughts said before Kurt mentally scolded himself for looking at Sebastian and regretted it.

It was the summer months, and they were allowed to sleep shirtless, a benefit Sebastian used.

'Bad Kurt, you have a boyfriend,' Kurt thought.

"Hey, Hummel, I have a question," a boy with bright blonde hair said coming up to Kurt.

"Yes, Sterling?" Kurt asked.

Out of nowhere, Sterling took one leg and rested it up against the wall with one foot on the ground in a standing split.

"Are you gay," Sterling asked.

"Um… yes, but… what?" Kurt asked, confused by the motion.

"Oh okay," Jeff said moving to the next bed and doing the same thing.

"Yes, yes I am," Sebastian said.

"Oh, okay," Jeff said. He went down the line doing the same process.

"W-what was that?" Kurt asked.

"Let's just go to sleep, night Hummel," Sebastian said.

"Night, Smythe," Kurt yawned.

"GO TO BED, STERLING!" someone shouted down the line.

**(a/n):**

** Hi there, so this is the second chapter to this story, and I already have this mapped out in my head, save for an ending, but I'll get there eventually.**

** Now, jeff is modeled after a girl in my flight who did the exact same thing, and before I was confused, now I think it's hilarious considering her job. But anyways, the sun went down, and I need to take my pretty little butt to sleep.**

** Nighty night**

**-this gal**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hummel! Smythe!" SSgt Miguel called. Kurt and Sebastian quickly dropped the socks they were rolling and raced to the flight office. Kurt was in front while Sebastian was behind him.

"Sir, Trainee Hummel, reports as ordered," Kurt said.

"Sir, Trainee Smythe, reports as ordered,' Sebastian answered.

"What's your details?" SSgt Miguel asked.

"Sir, Trainee Hummel, reports as ordered, chow runner and hallway chief," Kurt said.

"Sir, Trainee Smythe, reports as ordered, guidon barer and latrine crew," Sebastian said, holding back a shudder after announcing his second detail to SSgt Miguel.

"Gimahara made you a latrine queen? Damn, did you piss her off that bad?" SSgt Miguel chuckled.

"I volunteered, sir," Sebastian said.

"You're a brave man. I think I can honestly say that I would love to deploy with you," SSgt Miguel said, "But guess what?"

"Sir?" Kurt and Sebastian questioned.

"You two are my new weapons monitors," SSgt Miguel said handing them a sheet of paper of the duties of the weapons monitor.

"Have that memorized by tonight at 2000 hours. They will be asking for weapons accountability," SSgt Miguel said.

"Yes, sir," the two answered together.

"Oh, and Trainee Hummel?" SSgt Miguel said with a smirk.

"Yes, sir?" Kurt asked.

SSgt Miguel's watch beeped.

"CHOW RUNNER GO!" he called.

"Chow RUNNER GO!" the flight yelled as Sebastian ran with Kurt to the exit and waited with him until Montgomery showed.

When he did, off they went. That meal, Kurt was the stand by wingman while Montgomery did the job. As Kurt waited on the wall, he studied what his new duty is.

He looked up at the sound of metal clicks hitting the floor with authority.

Kurt looked up, confirming his suspicions that an MTI was coming their way.

"Detail, tench HUT!" Kurt called. Montgomery quickly snapped to attention with Kurt as the MTI walked by.

"Good evening, TSgt Malone," Kurt said as the MTI passed, rendering a verbal greeting.

"Evening, chow runner," he replied. What threw Kurt way off was that he smiled at him, and looked at him. Normally MTIs would grumble and nod. Only officers or chiefs would be pleasant about the greeting.

Kurt let his peripheral vision take over as he watched the MTI sit across from his.

He noticed SSgt Miguel look at TSgt Malone funny but cautiously then glance at Kurt.

Before Kurt looked back down, he saw Sebastian glancing at him a few times, probably having the same train of thought as SSgt Miguel.

'Strange,' Kurt thought.

X_x

The run day seem very long today, but Kurt hadn't noticed. Soon the thirty minute pace run was over and it was self-paced running for the next ten minutes.

"SELF-PACED RUN!" The MTI on the track said into the bullhorn that he had to communicate to the other flight that was across the track.

"Kurt, you okay? You look paler than normal," Sebastian asked, staying strategically two behind Kurt as they jogged.

Kurt was given a white arm band on the third day of his first week of training. It would turn out that he had sickle cell trait, so he had to be watched a bit more carefully. If he were to push himself to hard, he'd catch a heat exhaustion or stroke. They made him hydrate more than the others since he really needed it.

"Fine," was all Kurt could manage.

"Slow your pace down. Don't try too hard," Sebastian said before passing him.

Kurt took his advice and slowed down to a slow jog. He found himself dizzier and dizzier and was now pondering when the last time he hydrated was.

"Hummel, look out!" Kurt heard Sterling say.

It was too late. Kurt's foot planted itself in the hole in the ground one step, expecting to get out, but Kurt's ankle was caught. A sickening pop was heard before Kurt fell over.

"HUMMEL!" Sterling called before running to him and dragging him off the track and out to the side.

"Craaaaaaaaaaap," Kurt groaned.

"What happened? Hummel, what's wrong?" SSgt Miguel said as he and SSgt Gimahara ran to them.

"Sir, Trainee… Sir…" Kurt tried to answer, but was too dizzy from dehydration and hitting his head on the track when he fell.

"Sir, Trainee Sterling, reports as ordered. He stepped into the hole on the track when he was running and twisted his ankle and hit his head.

"Sir, Trainee Hummel, reports as ordered. I can still keep going," Kurt groaned as he tried to get up.

"Don't be ridiculous, Hummel," SSgt Miguel said.

"That's good ol' determination, but stay put, I'll get the IDMT. Sterling, you're going to be Hummel's wingman to Reid, got it?" SSgt Gimahara said.

"Yes, ma'am," Sterling said nodding.

"Just stay awake, Hummel. You're going to be okay," SSgt Miguel said.

"What happened here?" a voice asked. They all looked behind SSgt Miguel and found TSgt Malone.

Jeff stopped running in place and stood at attention.

"Did we stay to stop running, Trainee?!" TSgt Malone growled with a scowl.

"No, sir," Sterling said going back to running.

"What are you doing?" TSgt Malone shouted.

"Sir, Trainee Sterling, reports as ordered. I was continuing running in place since you brought to my attention that I should have not stopped," Sterling explained as he snapped to attention.

"Then why'd you stop now?" TSgt Malone challenged.

Before Sterling could tell him you're supposed to give reporting statements at attention, TSgt Malone ordered, "On your face."

Sterling, without missing a beat, dropped to the push-up position and took off.

"Recover, Sterling. TSgt Malone I would appreciate it if you'd not harass my trainees like that. Now, if yo must know, my trainee is hurt and the situation is under control. I'd also appreciate it if you'd go back to monitoring the trainees with the other MTIs," SSgt Miguel glared and growled, clearly trying to control his anger.

TSgt Malone glared at them one last time before jogging back to the other MTIs.

"If he ever messes with you guys ever again, tell me. Ignore what he tells you and tell me. Especially you two," SSgt Miguel said.

"Yes, sir," Sterling answered. Kurt murmured something.

"Hummel… Hummel, you with me?" SSgt Miguel said.

Kurt groaned, trying to stay conscious.

"Crap. WHERE'S THE IDMT?!" SSgt Miguel shouted over his shoulder just as the IDMT came and took Kurt and Sterling.

X_x

Kurt sat, glaring angrily at the brace on his foot as he held his ABU boot in his hand.

"You feeling better?" Sterling asked.

"I'll be fine," Kurt said, "Pissed, but fine."

Sterling's leg bounced up and down.

"Have to pee?" Kurt asked.

"Yes," Sterling whimpered.

Kurt giggled. Sterling was a silly one.

"Go to the bathroom then," Kurt said.

"But, we can't go anywhere without a wingman," Sterling reasoned.

I think that rule is exempt in the hospital and latrine," Kurt chuckled.

"But… okay," Jeff said as he dashed into the bathroom.

"Are you feeling better, Trainee Hummel?" Kurt heard. His head snapped to the door and saw TSgt Malone. He paled.

"Y-yes, sir," Kurt said.

'I will never falter,' Kurt thought, quoting the second to last line in the Airman's Creed.

"Good," TSgt Malone said closing the door and locking it.

"Sir, Trainee Hummel, reports as o…" Kurt began.

"Shut up," TSgt Malone said walking over and stopping at Kurt's bedside. Kurt couldn't move without being in pain since his pills hasn't kicked in yet.

TSgt Malone pulled Kurt's PT shorts and boxers down.

"Hey, Hummel, did you e…" Sterling began as he left the bathroom.

"You again," TSgt Malone glared.

Sterling wanted nothing more than to shrink back into the latrine and hope this was all an illusion, but reality hit him when TSgt Malone grabbed him by his ABU top and dragged him to Kurt's bedside.

"Suck," was all he said.

"Sir?" Sterling said with fear in his voice.

"Suck or else I'll see to it that you both get discharged," TSgt Malone growled angrily.

Sterling looked Kurt in his watery eyes. He hated himself as he lowered his mouth and got to work on Kurt.

Kurt winced and whimpered as Sterling kept his ministrations.

"Look at me, Hummel," TSgt Malone commanded.

Kurt did as told, holding back tears.

"If either of you tell anybody what happened here, your careers are over," TSgt Malone threatened.

X_x

Three days after the incident on the track, Sebastian started to notice something strange in the air. More specifically in Kurt and Sterling.

"He's barely speaking to me," Duval said sadly when Sebastian asked him is Jeff doing alright.

It was the upcoming Saturday, which meant that Kurt and Sebastian had to take the weapons and clean them in the room next to the armory.

"You guys have two hours. I expect these babies to be clean as a whistle. Got it?" SSgt Gimahara said.

"Yes, ma'am," Sebastian said.

"Yes, ma'am," Kurt murmured, sounding out of it.

SSgt Gimahara nodded and left, but Sebastian caught the look of concern on her face.

He watched Kurt carefully as they cleaned the weapons out.

"Kill… me," Kurt said, barely above a whisper.

"What was that?" Sebastian asked as he reassembled Evan's weapon.

"I lack the core values… I am easily replaceable… worthless… and if I can't be useful here, what's the point of me being… so do it. Kill me, Smythe," Kurt said in a trance like state.

"Hummel, stop that right now. We need you," Sebastian said, "Is it because you got that letter form him?"

The day of the incident, when mail call was going on, Kurt's boyfriend back in the states sent him a letter saying that the distance was putting a strain on their relationship and that it's over.

Sebastian thought that was bullshit seeing as Kurt's only bee in BMT for three weeks. He guess that was just the excuse the boyfriend needed to break it off with Kurt, which Sebastian found to be an asshole gesture.

"No," Kurt whispered.

"Would you tell me why then?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt was silent.

"Hummel… Hummel… KURT!" Sebastian said then shouted.

Kurt gasped and looked at him.

"What happened to you also happened with Sterling, didn't it?" Sebastian asked softly.

Kurt whimpered and bit his lip and quickly went back to weapons cleaning.

X_x

"Okay Hummel, what is the last four or you social?" SSgt Gimahara said.

Kurt gave her the numbers.

"Okay, you're good to go, and Hummel, you do know you can come to me for anything right?" SSgt Gimahara said.

"Yes, ma'am," Kurt said as he and his wingman left the flight office.

It was time to practice for control. SSgt Gimahara told Kurt and Sterling to stay back and be entry controllers.

Kurt and Sterling slung their weapons and stood guard.

Two seconds after the flight left, there was a bam at the door. Kurt responded first, doing the necessary marching movements to get to the window at the door. The MTI had their military id slapped to the glass.

"Sir, may I help you?" Kurt said.

He looked at the id and blanched.

"One white common access card, TSgt Malone, verifying. One white common access card, TSgt Malone, not verified," Kurt called.

"Let me in," TSgt Malone said banging the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" SSgt Miguel's voice came in the hall. He soon came into view, furious, and Kurt thought he was mad at him. His anger was actually directed to the TSgt in question.

"Your insolent trainee won't let me in," TSgt Malone said.

"You're not on the verification list, so get out of my dorm before I call the instructor supervisors," SSgt Malone growled angrily.

TSgt Malone gave on last glare and left.

SSgt Miguel came to the glass.

"S-sir, may I help you?" Kurt said, trying to hold his nerves together. He wanted to cry in fear of TSgt Malone and joy that SSgt Miguel showed when he did.

SSgt Miguel presented his id.

"One white common access card, SSgt Miguel, verifying," Kurt said before doing a facing movement to check the list, knowing his MTIs name was on there, "One white common access card, SSgt Miguel, verified. Proceeding with special instructions. Checking for members of the opposite sex… none seen. Checking for officers… none seen. Sir, please stand clear of the door," Kurt said going through the script quickly. Before letting SSgt Miguel in.

"I need to speak with you two," he immediately said closing the door.

Kurt and Sterling stood side by side at attention.

"No, relax," SSgt Miguel said.

Kurt stayed on guard while Sterling clung to the strap of his weapon.

"You're not in trouble. I'm not going to send you to anyone, unless you really think you need to, and this talk stays between us," SSgt Miguel said putting tape over the speaker of the intercom box.

"Yes, sir," the answered.

"A couple of trainees came to me and told me you two were having thoughts. The bad kind. I'd like to get straight to the root and ask what happened when you two came back from Reid. I know something must've happened there because you two have been very quiet since," SSgt Miguel said, trying not to scare off his trainees.

Kurt and Sterling gasped and looked at each other to find the other was trying to hold back tears.

"It's okay to cry. I know we're supposed to keep baring, but when I was on deployments, don't you think I cried being away from my wife and my daughter?" SSgt Miguel said.

"He said that if we told anyone, he'd get us discharged," Jeff said softly, voice hoarse from lack of use.

"Who… it was TSgt Malone, wasn't it?" SSgt Miguel asked.

"Y-yes," Jeff choked out. He told SSgt Miguel everything that was said and done in the room of the clinic.

"God, I wish I knew that bastard would be there," SSgt Miguel said, not wanting to believe what happened.

"Sir, Trainee Hummel, reports as ordered. Are we getting recycled to another flight?" Kurt asked, fear of what the answer was going to be.

"No, you're staying with my flight. I don't trust you two being in any other flight. Don't worry. I'll do you two justice, but for this to work, I need you guys to act yourselves as much as you can again. I can't undo this, or go back and take the blow for you, but I can do something now," SSgt Miguel said with determination.

"Thank y-you, sir," Sterling said trying to keep himself together.

"Go wash your face, Sterling," SSgt Miguel said.

Sterling nodded and went to the latrine while Kurt was finishing up the entry controller log entry.

"Hummel, are you okay?" SSgt Miguel asked.

"Yes, sir," Kurt said trembling a little.

"I need you to keep your head up. I know it was you that wanted to end it, not Sterling. You're not weak. That's why I kept you as chow runner. You're brave, and you can do this. No, I'm not just saying that. I mean it," SSgt Miguel said.

Kurt nodded in a zombie like trance.

"Look at me," SSgt Miguel said. Kurt snapped to attention and did a left face to see him smiling softly, "You're going to make it out, and it gets better."

"Yes, sir," Kurt said. SSgt Miguel could see in his eyes that he was just saying that and that he was still on guard. SSgt Miguel swears he's going to destroy TSgt Malone.

X_x

"Smythe! Duval!" SSgt Gimahara called form the flight office. The entire flight echoed their names until they were outside, doing the proper reporting procedures.

"Ma'am, Trainee Smythe reports as ordered," Sebastian answered.

"Ma'am, Trainee Duval reports as ordered," Nick followed.

"Come in," SSgt Miguel said signing off to the computer and standing next to SSgt Gimahara.

"Okay, first I want to thank you both for telling us what happened. Had this progressed, we would have had to send them to mental, but don't worry, they're going to be with us throughout the remainder of basic, but we have some difficulties," SSgt Gimahara said.

Sebastian and Duval tipped to their head to the side in confusion.

"We have a new detail for you two. It's going to be keeping an eye on Hummel and Sterling," SSgt Miguel said, "Trainees trust other trainees than they do MTIs so we need all the help we can handle."

"Sir, Trainee Duval, reports as ordered, we noticed that Jeff is basically back to normal but Kurt is still very… well for lack of better words, grey," Duval said.

"We noticed, but we all have to get through this. Duval, watch over Sterling relapses can happen with those kinds of thoughts.

Smythe, you're watching Hummel. You two seem like best friends now, so just make sure he's okay," SSgt Gimahara said.

"Yes, ma'am," Sebastian said. He and Duval were dismissed.

That night, after TAPS played, Sebastian went over to Kurt's bed.

"You're supposed to be asleep," Kurt yawned rubbing his eye.

Sebastian leaned down and hugged him.

"I just want to say good night, and remember, we got this," Sebastian said quietly in Kurt's ear.

Kurt felt a strange sense of protection form Sebastian. He decided to play along and hug him back.

"Thanks," Kurt said softly.


End file.
